


Comfy Sweaters >>> Sexy Suits

by TheFoolsKnightober (TheFoolsKnight)



Series: Flufftober 2020 [13]
Category: The Eldest Curses Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Suits, Sweaters, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoolsKnight/pseuds/TheFoolsKnightober
Summary: Flufftober Day 13 - SweaterAlec has to attend a meeting in London, wearing a suit. Except it turns out to be too much for comfort and he decides he prefers his sweaters and cuddling with Magnus.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Flufftober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948024
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Comfy Sweaters >>> Sexy Suits

“Magnus!” Alec called out as he rummaged through the closet. “Where’s my suit?”

“Alec, honey, you don’t own a suit,” Magnus reminded, stepping into the room. “Why do you need a suit, anyway? You usually wear your sweaters, don’t you?”

Alec bit his lip. “Yes, but I have to visit the London Institute today, and apparently they care a lot about appearances, so a stiff starched suit, it is.”

“Look at you, travelling around the world in starched suits now,” Magnus said, stepping closer to cup Alec’s chin and kissing him. Alec sighed, melting into the kiss for a brief moment before Magnus pulled away.

Magnus waved a hand and a suit appeared on the bed, crisp and clearly ironed. Alec grabbed at with obvious relief, though he was careful not to wrinkle it.

“It’s from a rental,” Magnus said. “I’ll return it to them later.”

“Okay,” Alec said with a shrug. With a final kiss to Magnus’s lips, he went inside the bathroom to get changed.

Magnus looked up from the bed when Alec pushed open the door.

“All okay?” Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow. He had a book in his hands, but appeared to have forgotten about it.

“Yeah, I just-“ Alec paused a moment to rip off his tie. “I hate this suit. It’s so uncomfortable. And the institute was too hot and humid.”

Alec could feel Magnus’s eyes on him as he took off the suit, but didn’t stop to put on a show. After the pants were gone, he ran to the closet and grabbed for his clothes with an obvious longing. 

Alec put on one of his comfier sweaters and skipped out on any pants or shorts. With a loud sigh, Alec walked over to the bed and flopped into the cool silky sheets, which felt like heaven against his bare legs.

“Why do you wear a sweater if you were feeling hot?” Magnus asked.

“I missed it,” Alec said simply, turning his head against the pillow to look at Magnus.

“And you didn’t miss me?” Magnus asked. 

Alec grinned a cheeky grin up at him. “Not a bit.”

Magnus pressed his lips together in a thin-lipped smile and tossed his book aside, though it disappeared in a flurry of blue sparks halfway through its descent.

“Is that so?” Magnus lowered himself, lying beside Alec, and a spark of mischief made itself a home in his eyes.

“Yes,” Alec said, his grin widening a fraction as Magnus slid closer to him.

“You didn’t even kiss me hello,” Magnus muttered mutinously.

Alec stuck out his tongue at Magnus. “And what about it?”

Magnus surged in, catching Alec's startled yelp with his own mouth. Alec leaned into the kiss, which was soft and sweet, and he couldn’t help but pull Magnus closer to himself, fingers curling into the smooth material of Magnus's robe. Magnus's fingers were at the hem of Alec's sweater, pushing it up and caressing the skin underneath, drawing a gasp out of Alec's mouth.

"Ok fine I missed you," Alec whispered against Magnus's mouth, his own lips curling up into a small smile. "Like, a lot."

"Good," was all Magnus said before pulling away and lowering his head, burying his face in Alec's neck. Alec sighed and tilted his head back, feeling as if he were afloat while Magnus placed feathery light kisses all over Alec's neck, his nose tracing the lines of Alec's sinews. 

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus, who had stopped kissing and was now contentedly nuzzling into the crook of his neck. The thick sleeves of the sweater brushed along Magnus's hair, which was free of any products and charged to life the locks brushed against wool. Magnus peeked out from the cocoon that Alec's sweater and arms made around him, and both of them chuckled.

Alec kissed the top of Magnus's head. "You look adorable."

"I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Alexander," Magnus replied, though the laughter in his voice was plain and clear. "I am  _ not  _ adorable."

"You are to me," Alec said, leaning in and brushing his nose against Magnus's in a bunny kiss. 

"So are you," Magnus said, lips curling up into a soft smile. "Adorable, I mean."

Alec laughed breathlessly. "If you say so."

"I say so," Magnus said, and kissed him again. This kiss was slower, and softer, and felt like warm sunshine on closed eyelids and honey pouring over a plate of pancakes and all things sweet. Alec smiled into the kiss, and felt any lingering tension melt away from his bones.

When they pulled away, Magnus said,

"I had been planning to rip that suit off of you, you know?"

Alec shrugged. "Good thing I did it for you."

"You, my dear, are terrible at putting on a show," Magnus said in a faux serious tone.

"Well, how was I supposed to know you wanted a show?"

"You do now."

Alec aused. "Do you want me to put on a show now?"

paused a moment. “Do you want me to put on a show now?”

Magnus hummed, reaching out a hand to tuck a stray lock behind Alec’s ear. “Well, I also like this, so let’s just cuddle for a while, I suppose.”

“Okay,” Alec said, curling into Magnus. He felt a little breathless, even though it had been several years and he and Magnus had been together for a long time now. Magnus took his breath away very single time, and Alec loved it. “I can do that.”

Magnus grinned and pressed a kiss to Alec’s cheek, and Alec closed his eyes while Magnus peppered his face with adoring kisses. When he pulled away with a chuckle, leaving Alec’s face feeling warm, he leaned in, kissing Magnus first on the lips and then his cheeks and temples, his soft crown of hair, the crook of his neck and the spot on his shoulder where his robe had slipped away to reveal bare skin. And, if Magnus and Alec spent a good couple of hours lying in bed, Magnus’s fingers rucking up Alec’s sweater, the two of them exchanging adoring kisses, then no one had to know.


End file.
